Technological Field
The present invention relates to information processing equipment in which a console panel is provided at a main body housing unit.
Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-041507 discloses an image formation apparatus as conventional equipment.
In the image formation apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-041507, a console panel is assembled to an upper side of a main body housing unit variably in angle for installation. Tilt switches are provided on both of the front and back surfaces of the console panel. By pressing a tilt switch provided on the front surface, the console panel pivots so that the lower end side of the console panel approaches the main body housing unit. By pressing a tilt switch provided on the back surface, the console panel pivots so that the lower end side of the console panel moves away from the main body housing unit. Thus providing a plurality of tilt switches on the console panel enhances the console panel in operability. Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-041507 describes that the console panel is provided with various types of hard keys.